


Car Talk

by beyond_the_nights_world



Series: Just Cockles [20]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Convention weekend, Gossip, Language, M/M, car drive, misha reads fanfiction, talking about fans, talking about hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: Jensen and Misha driving from the airport to the hotel... time to talk





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Julia_misko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_misko/gifts).



> Thanks to @Julia_misko for this request. It was so much fun to write

“Jenseeeen!”

Two young girls stood behind the barrier, jumping up and down with waving hands.

“We love you, Jenseeeen.”

Jensen looked at them, lifting his hand to wave back. He smiled widely.

“And I love you, too”, he yelled back, before he slipped into the car, which was waiting in front of the airport building.

 

“How did they knew, we are arrive right now?”, he asked Misha who already was waiting in the car, sprawling on the back seat. The back of his head was leant against the dark toned pane of glass. He looked up from his phone, smiling amused.

“You know them, Jen. Our fans have more information than the CIA.”, he joked, while finishing his newest tweet.

Jensen made himself comfortable and fasten the seat belt, while the driver took his bag in the trunk of the car.

“Sometimes it is a bit scary. You are leaving the gate and they are already screaming. I wait for the 'I want a Baby with you' – sign.”

“Why so grumpy, Jen?” Misha let the phone slide into the pocket of his jacket.

“I am not grumpy, just tired. And you know, how I am when I had less then four hours sleep.” Jensen leaned his head back against the headrest, closing his eyes and taking some deep breaths.

 

When the driver had stowed the luggage, he took place on the drivers seat and started the car.

“It will take half an hour to the convention hotel”, he informed his passengers and Misha just nodded with a short. “Good to know.”

“I am excited how this weekend will work.” Jensen said after a while, a sad nuance in his voice.

“Did you still mull over this hate thing?”

Jensen nodded, chewing on his lower lip, his gaze glued on his own knees.

“I just have said Destiel doesn't exist. And they shoot me down in flames. I know, I'm complaining about first worlds problems, but....”

He breathed out and his gaze wandered over to Misha who was listening carefully. The dark-haired knew how hate could hurt. He was often enough the target of hate-campaigns of some fans. And there was even a Misha Collins hate day existing.

“You know what, Jen. This hate sucks. But in the end I have decided to ignore it. I don't want to waste my time with a few fans, who didn't get what we are standing for. They must be very poor and lonesome human beings, if they have nothing to do than hating someone they didn't even know. So show compassion and concentrate on the bunch of great fans we have outside.”

Jensen sighed again and his hand sneaked over the cushion to Misha. They interlace their fingers and Misha's thumb stroke carefully over the back of Jensen's hand.

“You're right. As usual...” Jensen smiled. He appreciated Misha's wise word and uncomplicated and still kind view on the world.

 

“Did I tell you what Dick had planned?” Misha suddenly jumped up in his seat, a curious wide smile on his face.

“Nooopeee. The way you are smiling right now, it is probably something stupid or something filthy.”

Richard always had crazy ideas. He was the guy, who run around with glittery shirts and mustaches, singing karaoke and calling himself a dick.

“He wants to make a contest. Fans should send in fan fictions about him and girl or boy or both. He don't care what they are about. He wanted to read them all, and the ten best fiction will be recorded. With him as reader.”

Jensen gasped, looking to Misha, who still was smiling. He could see the wrinkles around his eyes and he knew, Misha stood short before bursting into laughter.

“You're kidding?”

“No....he had asked me, if I would join, if it is a Cabriel or Spollins... or however it is called.”

Jensen couldn't hold back. He started to laugh until he had to cough. His face turned read and tears running down his cheeks.

“He really asked....you...to.... record.....porn.” Jensen stuttered between laughter.

“You are so dirty, Jen.... Not every fan fiction is about fucking and sucking.” Misha turned around to face Jensen, shoving one foot under the other leg.

“How should I know? I didn't read them. I don't want to know how fans think you look like when you are sucking my dick, Mish. That's disgusting.”

Jensen grabbed one of the two paper cups with coffee, which stood at the end of the center console.

He opened the little plastic clasp, sipping carefully at the hot liquid.

 

“It is not that different to how I really look like, when I suck your dick. You know that big-blue-eyes-looking-up-thing”, Misha answered totally serious, his eyebrows raised in his typical manner, his tongue wetting his plump lips. Jensen, who still was drinking his coffee, spilled the brown liquid all over his shirt and at the back of the front seat.

“Fuck, Mish.... Who is dirty right now?”, he gasped, trying to whip the drops of coffee from the black leather.

He heard Misha guffawing next to him. The deep laughter echoed through the whole car and even the driver was smirking into the back mirror.

“How should I survive my panel, when you pricking in those irritating pictures. What if there is someone asking something about fan fiction?”

Jensen turned his head and while he was licking coffee out of the corner of his own mouth, he looked over to Misha, whole still had this cheeky grin on his face.

“Not my problem... Mr. I don't read fan fiction.” He leaned back again, observing his friend precisely.

“I really think, it is a funny idea to join Dick with that...just in case I like that story, too.”

Jensen put the coffee back in the retainer. He was shaking his head, disbelief on his face.

“Does Jared know about his plans? I hope not... Moose is able to talk about that right during the panel...”

“Dunno... You can ask him. We are there...”

“Hello Convention weekend.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The plans Richard had made are totally fictional and not planned in real life.
> 
> This work is unbeta'd as usual in my Cockles series  
> Feel free to leave comments or further requests


End file.
